In Those Jeans: A TailsXMina Story
by SelfMadeHooper
Summary: Mina and Tails are having their 2nd anniversary of being together. As soon as they were finish eating, Tails asked Mina for desert. Mina knows what she's finna give him, but Tails has a better idea and it might either shock her/you or surprize her/you. Read and find out.


**(I do not own the song In Those Jeans by Ginuwine or Archie Comics.)**

Tails-22

Mina-21

Mina is at home cooking dinner for herself and Tails as she's preparing for their 2nd anniversary of being together. She's cooking lasagna, along with garlic toast, and 2 glasses of champagne.

"Mina, I'm home." said Tails.

"Hey there." said Mina as she then kissed her boyfriend. "How was your day with Sonic?" "Great thanks. Oh and I got something for you." Tails showed her his gifts as Mina gasped with her hands covering her mouth and saw red-velvet roses and a black box with a necklace along with 2 diamond hearts attached to it. "Happy anniversary Mina." Tails said, and as for Mina, "OOOOHH MYYY GOOOOD. THEY'RE BEEEAAAAUUUUTIIIFUUUL. Thank you soooo much Tails." "You're welcome." Mina gave Tails a strong-loving hug and later they kissed for liked 15 seconds. "Dinner will be ready soon okay?" Said Mina. "Okay. I'mma be in our room watching TV." Tails gave her a quick kiss and later went to their master bedroom.

**Tails' POV:  
**I'm laying down on our bed watching a basketball game thinking, Man, what a great life I'm having. Not only with Mina, but a normal, peaceful life. Eggman being gone for good, Sonic finally admits his feelings to Amy after Amy been chasing him for a long, long, LONG time. Everybody, including the Freedom Fighters, around Mobius being able to settle down and enjoy a normal-peaceful life. I got bored so I grabbed my IPod Touch and played 'In Those Jeans' by Ginuwine. As I'm listening to the song, I got a great idea, I will sing and dance, in a tease way, to Mina when we're done eating our food.

"Miles, dinner's ready." 'Okay'. We had sex before, so I hope she gives me my anniversary present.

**Normal POV:**

Tails went to the kitchen loving the smell of lasagna Mina cooked for Tails and herself. They sat down and began eating their food. "Hum, taste good Mina." said Tails. "Why thank you Miles." They're done finished eating as Tails asked Mina, "So, whats for desert?" "Oh you'll find out, my handsome Two-Tailed fox." said Mina in a sexy tone. Then Tails told her, "I think I already know." Mina raised her eyebrow and smiled, as Tails continues, "But before I do..." Tails walked to the radio, plugged his IPod Touch and played 'In Those Jeans Interlude' by Ginuwine.

"Hey Mina." "Yes Miles?" He walked to her and said, "Anymore room for me in those jeans?"

Then the song 'In Those Jeans' by Ginuwine came on and Tails starts singing.

**(I can't put the lyrics in this story. It's against the rules of Fan-Fiction stories. Best way I can tell you is listen to the song and visualized Tails dancing to Mina.)**

Then Tails walked towards Mina and said, "So Mina. Is there any room for me in those tight-sexy jeans you are wearing?" Mina unzips her pants, opens it, looks at it (so did Tails), and told him, "Why yes Miles "Tails" Prower. There is room for you to fit in these tight-sexy jeans." Tails couldn't help but smile as Mina also said, "Now let me ask you something. Do you have room for me to ride that LOG of yours?" Tails unzips his pants, opens it, looks at it (so did Mina), and told her, "You know it. When do we start?" Mina grabbed his belt-loop, waggled her left finger, and said in a sexy-tone way, "Right now, my Pussy Monster. Follow me." "Okay then, my Roller Coaster." Tails followed her and later smacks, then grabs, her butt. Mina was shocked at first but doesn't mind one bit. Then Tails picks her up bridal style and started making out all the way to their room.

As soon as they entered their room while continuously making out, Tails softly lay her down to their bed and continues to make out with her. Then they stopped for some air, as Tails took his shirt off shoving her his 6-pack abs and Mina taking her black tank-top off showing her black bra with perfect C+ breast along with it. Next Tails starts to untie her green shoes and taking off her socks showing her feet, unbutton Mina's black-tight pants and pull them down slowly off her legs, to her ankles, to her feet, and later throws them to the side showing her perfect-shaped legs along with her black panties she's wearing.

Mina smirked when she pointed at Tails' penis as it got hard while still wearing his pants. As Mina said, "You need help with that, baby?" "Why yes. Yes I do." Mina got up, Tails sat down on their bed, as Mina bend her knees, unbutton and unzips Tails' pants, slid down his boxers and pants at the same time, and shows her his rock-hard 9 inch manhood. Mina grabbed it with her left hand and starts moving it up and down making Tails moan. She starts to kiss the tip of his penis and uses her tongue to start licking it all around his manhood making Tails moan a little bit louder. "You like that baby?" said Mina. "Yes, but keep going 'till I cum." said Tails. And so she did, she puts Tails' penis inside her mouth all the way in. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH. Ooooohhhhh shit Mina," is what Tails said as he continues, "don't stop. Keep Going." So she did as she commands, she starts bobbing her head up and down slowly, then speeds it up moments later. She then stops as she's now using her tongue while Tails' manhood is still in her mouth. "Mina ... I'm ...finna ...cum." said Tails. So she starts to bob her head up and down again making sure Tails will cum soon. "AAAAAAHHHHHH." said Tails as he shoots his seed inside Mina's mouth. Mina is checking every cum she can while Tails' manhood is inside her mouth. And then, with one a fiery gulp from Mina, swallowing every semen of Tails. Mina roses up from Tails' manhood saying to him, "THAT ...was my desert, Miles." "Alright. Now where's my desert?" said Tails. "Right Here." Mina pointed at her black panties to Tails signaling his desert.

Tails later picks up Mina and lays her down flat on her back, on their bed. Tails looked at it for a second as it shows her core is already wet along with her black panties on. So Tails decides to lick it while Mina is still wearing her panties, making Mina moan of pleasure she's geting from Tails. Next, Tails decides to take off Mina's wet panties, tosses it to the side, and look at her wet core even more. He kisses it sending chills to her spine, and starts moving his tongue licking her wet pussy. "OOOOOOHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHH... OH, YEEESSSS (moan) ...GO FASTER (moan)." is what Mina can only do, moan like crazy because of Tails as he's doing it about 1 minute. "Taaaiiillllls ...I think (moan) ... I'm (moan) finna... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH..." She climaxed on Tails' face, but Tails don't mind one bit. He starts licking Mina's sexual juices. "MMMMMMMMHHHHH (licks) ...you taste good like always." said Tails. "Thanks. You always taste good too." said Mina. As Tails told her, "So (he stroked his rock-hard penis) you ready for Round 2?" Then Mina got into a doggy position and said, "Yes, but first, what are the magic words?" Tails knew what she meant, so he says the magic words, "Rose are red, lemons are sour. Open your legs, and give me an hour." After he said the magic words, Mina opens her legs, Tails grabs her hips, thrust inside Mina, and Round 2 begans. Tails starts it off at a slow-medium pace so he can go faster later on. Then 30 seconds later, Tails lifted his right leg up, puts his foot on the bed, and began going faster making Mina scream loud with pleasure for about 1 minute.

Next, Mina laid down on the bed flat on her back as Tails thrust inside Mina again, this time going faster making Mina locking her ankles on Tails' back, making him go deeper. "Tails...(moan) I'm ...(moan) finna cum" said Mina. "Me (grunts)... too... lets cum (grunts) together." Said Tails. Mina nods her head, and then 8 seconds later both Mina and Tails, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH," have climaxed. Mina mixed her wet juices with Tails. As Tails shoots his load inside of Mina. Both lovers gasping for breath, "Tails (panting)... you (panting)... were amazing." said Mina. "You (panting)... were (panting) ... amazing too. I love you Mina Mongoose."

"I love you too, Miles "Tails" Prower." Tails gave Mina a quick kiss on the lips. Then Tails grabbed the covers, "Well... its getting late. Lets get some sleep. Good night, my beautiful mongoose." "Good night, my handsome Two-Tailed Fox." said Mina, then she told him, "Hey, you know I'm gonna get pregnant soon right?" Then Tails said, "I know but I don't care, because I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. And I mean that." Then Mina starts to cry when he said that and said, "AAAAAAWWWWW THANK YOOOOOUUUUU." Mina gave Tails a quick kiss and they both fell into a deep-peaceful sleep.

**The End**

* * *

**Okay give y'all some facts...**

**1) Mina was 26 and Tails was 27 when their first-born child, Melody Prower a mongoose like her mom, was born. How do I know you may ask, well in the Sonic Comics in Light Mobius, Tails is 41, Mina is 40; so subtract Mina's age (40) and subtract Melody's age which is 14. 40-14=26, and do the same thing for Tails, subtract his age (41) and subtract Melody's age (14), 41-14=27. And they also have another child named Skye Prower a two-tailed fox like his dad, was born; he's 6. Mina was 34, Tails was 35, and Melody was 8 when Skye was born.**

**2) The poem, 'Rose are red, lemons are sour. Open your legs, and give me an hour.' is the one I did not made up. I got that from a summary I saw.**


End file.
